Application networks include at least one server computer coupled with a plurality of client computers, often communicating via at least one API (Application Programming Interface). The popularity of application networks may result in tens of thousands of API calls representing client to server calls. The number of API calls may be overwhelming for the purpose of monitoring, troubleshooting, and/or analytics.